Through the Darkness
by DarkWarriorEmrys
Summary: Pitch is back, and he has five new secret weapons; he knows all of the guardians' biggest fears, and he decides to attack Jack first, making something break in Bunnymund. With Jack injured, will they be able to defeat Pitch once and for all? And what is going on in Bunnymund's head? Why is he always staring at Jack?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rise of the Guardians is the most amazing movie ever. I am adicted to it. I drew this really cool and realistic picture of Jack, and I wish I could show it to you guys, but I don't know how. :( I asked my dad to use the computer to write this and I said it would only take about ten minutes. Sorry for taking TWO HOURS dad! I was planning on posting the second chapter tonight, but I'm too tired, and I have to get up early tomorrow, so hopefully I can do it tomorrow instead. So, read and review. :)**

_Darkness._

_That's all I remember._

_I didn't see it, but I could feel it._

_It was all around me, pushing and pulling me further down into the depths._

_That's when I felt it._

_Hope._

_I opened my eyes, to see ice far above me, trapping me in the dark water, but allowing beams of light from the moon to shine through, giving me comfort._

_I hadn't moved my arms or legs, but I could feel myself begin to float up, instead of sinking down._

_I kept rising up, and I was so sure I was going to run into the ice that was trapping me in my watery prison._

_But that's when it opened up, and I floated into the air, gasping for breath._

_I was terrified. I thought I was going to float up forever, but I stopped._

_I looked around, hoping nobody was around to see me, because no human should be able to float into the sky._

_But then I heard a voice, taking me out of my thoughts._

_I looked around again, but nobody was there._

_Then I realized the voice was coming from inside my head._

_The voice was so comforting and peaceful. It made it seem like everything was ok, and that nothing would hurt me._

_It told me that my name is Jack…Jack Frost._

_I asked him who he was, and how he knew my name when I didn't even know it._

_He was quiet for a moment, then he answered me._

_He told me to look into the sky._

_I did, but all I could see were the stars and the moon._

_I looked at the moon, studying it, feeling its light beams shine down onto me._

_Then he told me he was called Man in the Moon, and that he was the one who saved me from the pond._

_That's when I felt myself being lowered to the ground._

_My feet touched the ice, and I stood there, the opening gone._

_I didn't know where to go, so I started to walk forwards._

_My foot hit something, so I looked down._

_It was a staff, kind of like a shepherd's._

_I bent down and picked it up._

_The second I touched it, frost began to form on it, but it didn't go all the way across the staff, just near the part I was touching._

_I put my other hand on it, and frost began to appear there too._

_I was getting excited now._

_I walked up to a tree and touched it with the end of the staff._

_Frost started spreading on the tree where I touched it._

_I turned around and touched another tree, and the same thing happened._

_I started bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet, adrenaline coursing through my body, and a smile on my face._

_I turned and started running on the ice, lowering my staff down to brush its surface, forming frost anywhere it touched._

_I stopped at the edge of the pond to admire my work._

_That's when the wind picked me up, and I flew into the air._

_I was slightly off balance at first, but I soon got the hang of it._

_I flew, and flew, and flew, letting the wind take me anywhere it wanted._

_Finally, it returned me back to the pond, my pond._

_The wind blew through my hair, letting me feel its cool touch one more time, before it disappeared._

_I bent down next to the pond, looking at my reflection on the ice._

_My hair was as white as the snow around me, my eyes a brighter blue than the daytime sky, and my skin a pale pinkish color, flawless in every way._

_I wore a brown cloak that rested on my shoulders and tied at my throat, a cream, loose fitted shirt, and tight, dark brown pants._

_I was really surprised to see I didn't have any shoes on, yet my feet weren't cold._

_I sat there looking at my reflection a little longer, before deciding to move off._

_I still didn't know where to go, but I had a feeling I was moving in the right direction._

_That feeling was wrong._

_Growls came from all around me, mixing with evil laughter._

_I turned around in circles, holding onto my staff with both hands, pointing it in front of me._

_Then, all the noises stopped, and the forest was silent._

_Then I hear someone screaming my name._

_I ran in the direction of the sound, and I stopped at the edge of a clearing._

_It's my pond._

_And there's a little girl standing on the ice._

_She yelled my name again, her voice cracking._

_I walked closer to her, stepping onto the ice._

_She looked up at me, fear filling her hazel eyes._

_I looked down at the ice below her feet and I saw cracks forming._

_I kept moving closer, telling her everything will be ok, and that I'll save her._

_But I didn't._

_Before I could take another step, she sliped through the ice into the freezing water._

_I tried running forward, but the ice cracked beneath me, and I fell into the water after the girl._

Jack's eyes snap open as pain shoots through his left arm.

He closes his eyes and a moan escapes his lips.

He waits for the pain to subside before he opens his eyes again.

He looks at his arm and sees it bent at an odd angle.

He moves his attention to the tree in front of him. He looks up and sees that most of the branches above him are broken.

_I must have fallen out of the tree during the nightmare._

Jack pushes himself up with his good arm, then he grabs his staff that was lying next to him in the snow.

He starts flying towards the North Pole as fast as he can, but pain pricks at his arm again, so he pulls it closer to him.

~North Pole; Bunny's POV~

Bunny leans up against the wall of North's office, watching Tooth fly around.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be looking for him?" Tooth asks, stopping for a moment to look out the window before continuing her frantic flying. "What if he's missing?"

"Tooth." North says.

"What if he's injured?" Tooth says, not hearing North.

"Toooth." North draws out the word, his voice rising.

"What if Pitch has him?" Tooth continues.

"Tooth!" North yells.

Tooth turns towards North. "I'm sorry North." Tooth says, tears appearing in her eyes as she lands and falls to her knees.

"It's alright Tooth, I understand that you're worried, but Jack is just running late by a few minutes." North says.

Bunny walks over and places a furry paw on Tooth's shoulder. "Besides mate, I'm sure he just lost track of time playing with Jamie."

They all jump when there's a knock on the door.

"At least they remembered to knock this time." North grumbles.

He opens the door and quickly holds his arms out to catch Jack.

"Jack!" North yells, shaking him to try and wake him up, but only receives a painful moan from the boy.

Bunny, seeing the problem, steps forward and takes Jack into his arms, bridal style. "Don't shake him mate, his left arm is broken." Bunny says, showing the group Jack's arm.

"Hurry, get him to the infirmary." North tells Bunny.

**A/N: Aw! Protective Bunny. :) I hope you guys liked it, and I will hopefully update tomorrow. And to the people who also read my Merlin fanfics, this is the reason why it's taking me so long to update Merlin the Great. I had to write this while it was in my head. My notebook is already halfway full with this fic alone. :0 Wow. I was hoping it would last me a while. Guess not. Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so here I am again. I hope you're ready for more Through the Darkness. :) I realized yesterday after I posted the first chapter that when I changed from Jack's POV to Bunny's, I didn't bolden that, so my OCD is telling me I need to change it. I will probably just forget about it. So, I had one of my friends read the first chapter through a text (actually several texts) and they were like "Oh my gosh! I love this! I need to read the rest!" So I was super cruel and sent them the sentence I had just got through writing and they were like "Why would you do that?! Why?!" It was so funny. :) Yes, I am very cruel to these characters. And now I'm leaving you guys in suspense. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :) Read and review.**

Jack could see the workshop now.

He urges the wind to help him fly faster, but it jerks on his arm, causing him to wince in pain.

The wind ruffles his hair, and Jack accepts the apology, and smiles through his pain.

He lands at the front entrance. The two yetis give him worried looks before opening the doors for their injured friend.

Jack pulls his arm closer to is body, and walks through the doors, fighting to stay conscious.

He tries to fly up to the second floor balcony outside of North's office, but can't muster up the energy to accomplish it.

He settles with riding the elevator up.

The second he steps off, dizziness overcomes him, and his vision starts to turn black.

He rushes down the hallway as fast as he can and knocks on the door with his good arm.

It opens, just as he loses consciousness.

**~Bunny's POV~**

Bunny rushes out of North's office as soon as North gives him the word, leaving the other guardians still standing there in shock.

He can feel the young guardian's breathing against his own chest, and the feeling makes his hair stand up.

He always thought of Jack as a younger brother, sometimes more than that, who needed his protection.

_But I failed. He's not dying. No, he…he can't die. But he's still injured, and it's all my fault. I wasn't there to protect him. It's all my fault. It's all my…_

Bunny pushes open the door and sets Jack down on a bed next to the window.

He looks over Jack to check for anymore injuries, but only finds a few cuts on his torso.

"B-Bunny."

Bunnymund looks up to see Jack's eyes cracked open.

"How are you feeling mate?" Bunny asks him.

"My arm…hurts." Jack whispers.

"Don't worry Frostbite. North will have that fixed in no time."

"Thanks…Kangaroo." Jack says, trying to smile.

Bunny smiles back at him, letting the name go. "What happened?" Bunny finally asks.

Jack hesitates a moment, thinking of what to tell him. "Nightmare…" Jack answers. "Fell out of tree." Jack's face turns bright red.

Bunny holds back a laugh, then focuses on the first thing Jack said. "Was it Pitch?"

"Well…he was there, but I didn't see him. I just heard him."

"What did he say?" Bunny asks, fighting the urge to find the Boogeyman and beat him to a pulp.

Jack shakes his head. "Nothing. He just…laughed. But…then there was this scream, and I followed it. It…it was my sister. She fell in before I could save her." Jack's voice cracks and tears appear in his eyes.

Bunny sees this and puts his hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Hey…hey, look at me. Jack, it was just a nightmare. Everything's fine."

Jack shakes his head again. "No, everything is _not _fine." Jack says, tears falling down his cheeks. "This is bad. Really bad. That nightmare means that Pitch is back, and he knows my biggest fear."

The two guardians jump when the door busts open and North walks in with several yetis behind him.

North pushes Bunnymund aside to get to Jack, earning him an outburst from the six foot tall fur ball.

"Sorry Bunny, but we need to start the surgery now." North says.

Jack's eyes widen. "Surgery?! No North! Don't you…" Jack is stopped short when one of the yetis hit him on the head.

"Don't do that!" North yells at the yeti. "You may have just given him a concussion to go with his arm!"

"He may have already had one, North." Bunny says. "He fell out of a tree."

"A tree?!" North says, surprised.

While North works on Jack, Bunny tells him everything Jack told him.

"Finished." North says, taking a seat next to Jack's bed.

Bunny steps forward and examines Jack's arm.

North had it wrapped up, but Bunny could tell it looked a lot better. The arm was no longer bent at an odd angle, but it was slightly swollen, and North had it resting in a dark blue sling, frost beginning to form along the edges from Jacks freezing body temperature.

North hands Bunny Jack's blue hoodie, (he had to take it off to perform the surgery) and picks up Jack. "Come, let's take Jack to his room." North says, walking out of the room.

**A/N: Ok, yeah, I know this chapter was shorter. I will HOPEFULLY be able to update tomorrow. If not, just please understand I was helping out my grandma, and then had work after that. I will probably have only half an hour to update, and that's how long it takes me to type this stuff up. I really hope you guys start reviewing. I've had over 60 views, and NO REVIEWS! Why?! You have the capability to review don't you? It will take 10 seconds to say 'I love it' or even 'I hate it'. I hope it's the first one, but if you have any problems with it tell me. I will take suggestions. Thank you. Review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, while I am thinking about it, I want to respond to Meowing girl's review. Jack's arm wasn't broken at the joint. It was in the middle of his forearm, and I know that when that happens they do have to have surgery. I realize I need to put more details in my fics, and I'm trying to do that. I apologize for not specifying that. On to another thing, to Golden Sky the Alicorn…I HAVE MISSPELLINGS?! NOOOOOOOO! Now my OCD is jumping off the walls now. :( *sigh* Ok. I'll just…deal with it. Oh, that is going to be so hard. :) I read through this one multiple times to check, so if there are some...I don't know what to do. Anyway, I'm glad you guys like this so far. I'm sorry about not updating yesterday, but I actually just about passed out during work. Not fun. But today was fun, because I watched Rise of the Guardians…AGAIN! :) Love that movie! I saw the look on Phil's face when he's pointing at Jack when he and North are going to his office, and I started laughing and my sister asked me what's so funny, so I rewound it, and I pointed it out to her. Her face got so red from laughing. Phil is adorable. :) And…um…you'll find out what the sentence said that I sent to my friend in the next chapter. I will do *this* on that sentence. I am cruel to Jack. And to Tigermike83, yeah, there probably will be. Here we go!**

Jack opens his eyes and looks around.

_I'm in my room?_ He looks down at himself. _Where's my hoodie? Why is my arm in a sling?_

Then all his memories come flying back to him and he moans.

He lies there for a few more minutes before tossing his blanket aside and sitting up.

He picks up his staff, and walks to the door. He hesitates a moment before opening it, and stepping out into the madness.

He immediately has to dodge a yeti carrying several large boxes.

The yeti looks back at Jack and waves, giving him an apologetic smile.

Jack returns the smile.

He launches himself into the air, his strength finally returned.

He spots North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny having a conversation in front of the Globe.

He decides to sneak up on them, so he lands on top of the Globe and leans against the pole holding it up, and looks down at his friends.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Jack asks them.

They all jump back, pulling out their weapons, causing Jack to laugh so hard he can hardly stay on the Globe.

"Jack!" Tooth flies at him and traps him in her bear hug, Tooth squeezes him so hard his arm begins to hurt again.

"Um…Tooth?" Jack manages to choke out through his pain.

Tooth gasps, drawing away from him. "Did I hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack!"

"It's alright, Tooth. It's not your fault." Jack says, reassuring her.

"Hey, Frostbite! Come down here and say hi to the rest of us!" Bunnymund says, waving him down.

Jack jumps down and is surrounded by the guardians, and their questions.

"Does it hurt?"

"What happened?"

"A tree, Jack, really? A tree?"

Jack looks at all of them, trying to figure out which question came from whom.

He looks at Sandy, who gives him a sympathetic smile and shrugs.

Jack sighs and closes his eyes. "Hey!"

Everything around him goes quiet. Even the yetis and elves stop working to look at the group.

Jack opens his eyes and looks around. He can feel his cheeks get warmer in a blush. _I didn't want this much attention._

North notices the boy's uneasy looks and takes pity on him. "Get back to work!"

That's all it takes to get everybody back to work.

"Thank you, North." Jack says. "Now _please_, one at a time. You're going to give me a headache. Sandy, you're first."

Sandy gives the guardians a triumphant grin, then makes a picture of Jack with a question mark.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sandy.

"Ok, my turn." Bunnymund hops in. (No pun intended.) A smile creeps onto his face. "A tree, Jack? What were you doing in a tree?"

_How did I know it was Kangaroo who asked that?_ "I must have fallen asleep. I don't remember what I was doing before that. And yes Kangaroo, I fell asleep in a tree."

"Why didn't you just call us, Jack?" North asks. "We could have come and got you."

Jack looks down at his feet. _Because I didn't want to look weak, that's why._ Jack looks back up at North. "Because I…uh…I"

"It doesn't matter how he got back here, North. As long as he's here and feeling better." Tooth says, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

_Thank you, Tooth!_ Jack smiles, relieved that he didn't have to make anything up.

Tooth has always been like a mother to Jack. He would show up to her palace, and they would talk, and sometimes, when they both felt like it, they would fly around. He would sometimes take her to one of the guardians' homes, (mostly Bunnymund's Warren) and they would play pranks on them. Tooth always said they shouldn't be doing that, but she would always laugh with him when it was done. One time, they scared Bunny so much, he fell into his colored river, and he came out looking like one of his eggs. He didn't get all the paint off until a week after Easter, three months after they played the prank.

"Jack? Are you alright?" North asks.

Jack looks back up at the older man, realizing he had been laughing. "Oh…um…" Jack clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looks around the Globe room, and something catches his attention. _What was that?_ He narrows his eyes and focuses on the spot he thought he saw something. When he sees it again he shoots ice at it, and takes off, catching the other guardians by surprise.

He won't get away. I froze him. I'm sure of it. Jack lands right in front of him. "Hello, Pitch." Jack spits at the Nightmare King, who's entire left leg is frozen.

"Aw, hello, Jack. How's my favorite guardian?" Pitch asks, showing off his pointed teeth in an evil grin,acting as if his leg isn't in a giant block of ice.

"I'm better, now that I know this will end here." Jack says, pointing his staff a Pitch.

Without warning, Pitch disappears into the shadows. "Oh, no, I don't think it will. You see, Jack, I know your biggest fears, and all of the other guardians' as well."

~Bunny's POV~

Bunnymund hardly had enough time to blink before Jack shot at something behind the Pooka, and took off.

They all stood there, staring at each other. The sound of talking raises them from their stupor, and they spin around to see Jack facing off with Pitch on the balcony.

Then, Pitch disappears into the shadows. "Oh, no, I don't think it will." Bunny hears Pitch say. _What? It will what?_ "You see, Jack," Pitch continues, "I know your biggest fears, and all of the other guardians' as well."

Bunny shudders. _No…no. He's bluffing. He can't know them. He can't._

But Pitch knows everyone's. And Bunny's worst nightmare comes true.

Pitch reappears behind Jack, a shining black blade in his hand.

"Jack!" Bunny yells. "Behind you!"

Jack spins around and is met with a knife in his stomach."

**A/N: No, I'm not cruel to Jack at all. :) I will say this now, on the 15th, I won't be able to update at all. Just letting you know. But the rest of these days, I'm hoping at least once a week, maybe two or three. Softball is starting up into full swing here, with tournaments and then regular games. I hope you liked this. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, this one is a little shorter. Sorry about that. And for you Sandy fans, don't worry, the next chapter has his point of view. :) And don't forget, when you see *this*, that is the sentence I sent to my friend...the one I was a little cruel in. :) Alright, now to answer a few reviews. (I'm going to try and do this on all of my chapters.)**

**thunder angel13: Thanks so much! :) And yeah, I do too. It hurts to write these fics sometimes. :)**

**CoutureOtaku: Yeah, I know. I'm cruel to Jack. :) And thanks for everything. I hope you keep up the amazing reviews. :) And yup, that's going to grow a bit. ;D**

**Meowing girl: Yeah, it gets tiring sometimes. :) And it's here! Don't worry! And yeah, I get like that sometimes too, where that's all I'm interested in. I really shouldn't be, but I can't help it. :)**

**RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan: Don't say that! I'm sure yours are really good too! :) But thank you for that!**

**Its Chris Pine: It's here! I updated! :) And thank you.**

**I hope you guys like this. Again, I'm sorry it's so short. **

Jack's eyes widen, in shock, and in pain.

His staff rolls out of his hand to the floor.

He reaches for the blade, only to have it pulled out harshly by Pitch.

_It hurts. I can't feel my legs. _He falls to his knees and puts his right hand on the wound. He looks down and sees blood already pooling underneath him. _I want Bunny._ He falls forward, all his energy leaving him. "Bun-ny." Jack whispers.

He feels something grab his shoulder and roll him over, and Bunny appears in his blurry vision, with tears running down his furry cheeks.

"Bunny?"

"Shh. Be quiet, Jack." Bunny says softly.

"You're not…the boss…of me." Jack says, making both of them smile. Jack breaks away from Bunny's gaze, and looks around. "Where are…the others?" Jack asks, looking back at Bunny.

"They're going to get help. We're all alone." Bunny says.

"All…alone." Jack says, then closes his eyes.

"Jack? Jack?!" Bunny yells, softly smacking Jack's cheek. "Come on, stay with me, mate!" He gets up and leans over the railing. "North! Hurry! He doesn't have much time left!"

Bunny runs back over to Jack. _Ok, what is it you're supposed to do in these situations? _He kneels, looking at the wound. _Oh! That's right!_

Bunnymund places his both hands- one on top of the other- on the wound, and slowly applies pressure.

_Come on! We just got your arm fixed, you can't die on us now. You can't die on _me _now._

"We're coming, Aster!" North yells, a group of yetis behind him and the other guardians, all of them carrying medical equipment.

They race up the stairs, and stop and stare at the ghostly sight.

*Jack's face is almost as white as his hair, and is laying in a pool of his own blood.*

"Bunny?" North asks, his face pale. "Is Jack…dead?"

"No. His blood is still flowing, and I can feel him breathing."

"Here, give me a little room." North tells Bunnymund, taking his place next to Jack.

**~North's POV~**

_This can't be happening. This is my son. He _won't_ die on my watch. I just fixed his bloody arm._

North looks over Jack's wound. He turns around to one of the yetis. "I need gauze, padding, alcohol, cloth, and the sutures."

The yeti hands North the supplies.

North removes Jack's bloodied sweatshirt and tosses it aside. _He's going to need a new one, later. _"You all may want to look away." He cleans the wound, then he begins to sew Jack's skin together. When he's done, he lays the padding down over the wound, then wraps it up tightly with the gauze. "Alright, let's get him to the infirmary."

A yeti steps out of the group with a stretcher in his arms. He carefully picks Jack up and sets him on the stretcher. Another yeti steps forward and together, they pick up Jack, and, carefully, but quickly, run to the infirmary.

"Will he be alright, North?" Tooth asks, breaking the silence.

North runs a hand through his beard. "He's lost a lot of blood already, but if we can stop the bleeding and get rid of the nightmare sand that's still around the wound, he should fully recover in about two months, one if we're lucky."

"So…what you're saying is…you think he'll make it?" Bunnymund asks, his hopes rising.

North sighs. "Don't get your hopes up. The chances of Jack making it are a lot greater than the chances of him…dying. We're just lucky Pitch isn't a good assassin. Otherwise, Jack _would _be gone.

**~Pitch's Lair; Pitch's POV~**

"_Don't get your hopes up. The chances of Jack making it are a lot greater than the chances of him…dying. We're just lucky Pitch isn't a good assassin. Otherwise, Jack _would _be gone."_

Pitch closes his hand into a fist, distinguishing the dark orb that showed Pitch everything the guardians did and said after he left.

"Oh no, North, my old friend, this is going exactly as I had planned." Pitch says, his laugh echoing in the darkness.

**A/N: Alright, was I too cruel? I hope you guys liked it. :) Please, review and tell me. It helps me get inspired to get my other chapters out faster. And if you guys have any ideas, let me know. Now, in the town I live in, we have a lake a few miles out of town, and some kids from a town nearby (not mine) were swimming in that lake on Memorial Day, and it was really windy. We found out at softball practice that there was a kid around my age that drowned. I finally found out _today_ who it was. And I know it's a little late, but I want to dedicate chapter one of 'Through the Darkness' to him.**

**Travis James Webb: Age 14**

**I never met you, but I sure wish you could've been like Jack and risen again. You will forever be missed by your friends and family. May your spirit live on in the hearts of others.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, I know it's been a little while, but work was taking away from my typing time. Sorry! You guys must not have a review button at the bottom of your screens, because I've gotten one review since my last chapter. ONE! Thank you to CoutureOtaku for the amazing review! And I'm sorry, I don't want you to do that- I mean, I'm happy that I've got the writing ability to do it- but I'm sorry! :) And I hope you guys will look at my other fic _You're Mine Only. _It's rated T, but has two M chapters at the end. I won't tell you anymore than that. You have to read them. :) Anyway, read and enjoy!**

"Sandy?" North says.

The golden man steps forward, a question mark above his head.

"Send Jack some dream sand. We don't want Jack to have anymore nightmares." North says.

Sandy flies off, wanting to see Jack's face when he gets the best dream Sandy has ever made_. I really should have shown it to him sooner._

He lands in front of the infirmary door, and takes a deep breath before opening the door and peeking in. He looks around the large room, checking for any yetis or elves, then walks in.

He walks to Jack's side and stands there, looking down at the sleeping guardian, the lower half of his torso wrapped up.

_He's so young. Why him? _Sandy moves the boy's white hair out of his eyes. He always thought of himself as Jack's fun uncle, because he knew that Bunnymund filled the position as his brother, and North is undoubtedly the father figure. They're really just one big family.

Sandy closes his eyes, picturing Jack's dream, and lets his hand hover above Jack's forehead, sprinkling some dream sand onto him.

Jack's face immediately gains a little more color, and his face brightens up when a smile spreads across it. The dream sand appears above his head in a picture.

**~Jack's POV~**

Jack stands there, the wind blowing gently through his hair, and ruffling his sweatshirt. He closes his eyes, letting the cool wind comfort him, and turns his face towards the sky.

"Jack."

Jack opens his eyes at the voice, barely a whisper, carried along by the wind. _That voice…it's so familiar. But it can't be her. It's been over three hundred years._

But out of the trees, steps his little sister, Emma.

_She's…older. _Jack stares at her. _She has to be a year older than me._

Emma is beautiful. Her hair is a little darker than he remembers, and it's a little longer and curled too. Her face is flawless and pale, just like his, her lips a beautiful pink, her eyes are still a striking hazel color, and she wears a long, flowing, white strapless dress.

"I see that you _still_ don't like to wear shoes, Jack." Emma says, laughing.

"Oh, yeah." Jack runs a hand through his hair and blushes.

"It's alright." Emma says, lifting up her dress to reveal her feet. "I have taken to not wearing them too." She looks into his blue eyes, and laughs along with her older brother. "I like your hair." Emma says.

"Thanks." Jack says. "And you look amazing."

"Thanks." Emma holds out her arms. "Jack, I want a hug."

Jack smiles and walks to his sister. He's just about to wrap his arms around her…when he wakes up.

He slowly cracks his eyes open, and blinks several times to clear his vision.

_I'm in the infirmary. How fun. _Jack looks around again, making sure he's alone. _I won't be alone for long. _Jack knew that Sandy gave him that dream- and it was nice while it lasted- and Sandy always knows when someone wakes up because it severs the connection with his dream sand.

Right on cue, the four guardians burst into the room. "Jack!" Sandy jumps into the air, an outline of Jack above his head.

They surround his bed, and they all look into his eyes. Except Bunnymund, whose gaze wanders around Jack's torso or, rather, the small part of it that isn't wrapped up.

"Hi, Bunny." Jack rasps, his throat dry.

"Hey, Frostbite. I'll get you some water, so just hold on a moment." Bunnymund says, and runs out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a glass of water.

"Alright, Jack, you're going to have to sit up to get a drink. North says, grabbing several pillows to prop Jack up on.

Jack slowly pushes himself up with his right arm- his left still in the sling- and receives help from North on his left side.

"Thanks." Jack says, leaning forward so that North can put the pillows behind him.

"Alright, Jack." North says, patting Jack's back a little too hard.

"Ow!" Jack leans forward, his nose almost touching the bed, and his arms squeezing his stomach. "M-make it s-stop, North." Jack pleads, looking up into North's eyes.

"Bunny, hand me that bottle." North says, pointing to a white bottle on the counter across the room, but keeps his eyes on Jack.

Bunnymund hands North the water and turns around to get the medicine, but it's already being held out to him…by a young woman in a long, white dress with pale skin and dark, curly hair.

**A/N: I know it was short. I'm sorry, but I decides to be cruel and leave you a cliffhanger. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Eh hem. :) Anyway, I hope you liked it, so go read my other fic...and FREAKING REVIEW! :) Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Today SUCKED! I had to watch kids, and one of them spilled pop ALL OVER my phone! It's ruined! I just want to lay in a corner and cry. :( I hate it. The only good thing is that I'm getting this updated and you guys actually reviewed more. Thank you. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I can only hope.**

**Guest: Thanks, and I'll try. ;)**

**CoutureOtaku: Thanks, and you'll find out now. :)**

**Tigermike83:Thank you. :)**

**Michaelloren777: I know, I told you you this already, but NO! This won't be over for a long time. This is only the beginning. We still have three more fears to go through. ;)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Crickey!" Bunnymund yells.

"What is…" North looks at the woman. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you _after _you take care of Jack."

North grabs the bottle from her and takes out two pills. "Jack, can you hear me?"

Jack nods.

"Alright, I have some pain killers, but you need to sit up. Can you do that?"

Jack slowly sits back up, his eyes closed, and sweat dripping down his face.

"Now, am _I _going to have to put it in your mouth, or are you going to?"

Jack stretches his right arm to North, and North lays the medicine in Jack's hand. Jack pops them into his mouth and swallows them without the water.

"Thank you, North." Jack says, turning his head and opening his eyes. He looks at North, then leans his head forward, looking past him. "Emma?"

"Hi, Jack." Emma smiles, and walks over to Jack, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is the medicine working?"

Jack nods. "W-what are you doing here? It's been over three hundred years, you should be dead."

"Oh, thanks, Jack."

"You know what I mean, Emma." Jack says with a small smile.

"I, technically, am dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I was chosen by the moon, Jack, just as you were chosen."

"Are you going to become a guardian?" Jack asks excitedly.

"I don't know. That is the Man in the Moon's decision, not mine."

"Oh." Jack looks down at the bed sheets.

"It's alright. I'll still be around." Emma smiles at him.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, you can thank Sandy for that." Emma looks back at Sandy and gives him a little wave. Sandy is the only one that doesn't have his chin touching the floor, and his eyes twenty times their normal size. Emma laughs, then turns back to Jack. "He came and found me after Pitch tried to kill you."

Thanks, Sandy. I owe you." Jack says, looking at the guardian.

Sandy gives him a smile and waves him away, signifying that it's no big deal.

"Hey, North?" Jack says

"What is it, Jack?" North asks, recomposing himself.

"Where's my staff?"

"Oh! I'll go get it, mate!" Bunnymund says, racing out the door.

They wait in silence for a minute, looking at each other, not sure what to do or say.

"Here you go, mate." Bunnymund says, walking through the door and handing Jack his staff.

Jack takes it in his right hand and looks it up and down. "Emma?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Help me get up."

Before Emma could get up off the bed, North runs over. "No, Jack. You need to rest."

"North, how long have I been lying in this bed?" Jack asks, beginning his argument.

"About two days." North says.

"Well, that is two days too long. I need to stretch my legs. Please?" Jack gives North his best puppy-dog face.

"Blast it!" North whispers. "Jack, you _always _pull that."

Emma starts laughing.

North looks at her, then looks Jack in the eyes. "Oh! Shouldn't have done that." North says, looking away from Jack.

"What?" Tooth asks.

"Look into his eyes. That's what always gets me." North says.

"Oh, come on. How good can he really be at…_aaaww_!" Tooth says after looking into Jack's still pleading eyes. "Oh, North, what harm will stretching a little do?"

North sighs. "Fine, come on, Jack."

Emma stands, allowing North through to help Jack off the bed.

He wobbles a little at first, but North steadies him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, North." Jack says.

North removes his hand and Jack continues forward, using his staff for support.

He turns to look at Emma. "Hey, Emma, can we talk?"

Emma nods and walks over to him.

They walk out the door, slowly for Jack's sake, and wait until they're out of earshot from the other guardians.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"How did you die?"

"Jack, I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Emma."

**A/N: Just a little warning. If you have some problem with parents abusing their children or anything like that, please, don't read. I don't want this to cause a problem, or make you sick or anything.**

Emma sighs. "Well, after you drowned, mom started to change, more than she did when dad died, because this time, she didn't have someone to make her laugh like you did with all your funny stories and pranks. She started to get hallucinations, and the more she got, the more violent she became. There was one time, we were sitting at the table eating, and she said 'Hi, Jack.' I didn't hear what she said at first, but she kept talking to you as if you were there. She would ask questions like 'How are you?' and 'Where have you been?' Then…she just stopped. She got this look of horror on her face, and she said 'Where are you, Jack? Where did you go?' She got up from the table and started running around the house, yelling your name. She never found you, of course, so she got frustrated and angry, and she pulled out a knife. She was going to kill herself, so I ran over to try and stop her, but she got angry with me and stabbed me in the heart.

Jack stops walking and looks at Emma. "Mom...did _that_?"

Emma nods. "After you died, it seemed like the entire town kind of…lost its happiness. Your pranks that you used to play on the adults would make everyone laugh, and the stories that you brought to life were so fun to watch. After that, the funniest thing to do was watch the kids. They didn't know what was going on, so they would continue their playing. You didn't know it, Jack, but you were really loved. You were the connection they needed."

Jack doesn't say anything.

"Jack, are you ok?" Emma asks.

Jack looks up at her, tears running down his face. "It's all my fault." Jack sobs.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I should have checked the ice first. If I would have just done that, I wouldn't have put you in danger _twice._"

"It's ok, Jack. Look, we're together again." Emma hugs Jack, and rubs his back until he stops crying.

"Thanks, Emma." Jack says.

"Jack, we should probably head back, they'll be wondering where we went."

Jack nods. "Alright." They slowly make their way back to the infirmary, where North and Bunnymund are waiting.

**A/N: Alright, so I hope you guys liked that. I'm a little happier, because we just put my phone in some rice to see if that would work. I'm praying and keeping my fingers crossed. :) I really hope you guys keep reading this, it will be a long story. Please, review. It makes me happy. :)**


End file.
